The New Kid
by DanSam4eva
Summary: Rated T just to be sure. Danny is the new kid in Casper High. What happens when Sam is assigned to be Danny's guide? Read on to find out.
1. Prologue

Hey guys this is DanSam4eva! So this is my 2nd fanfic and hopefully it tuns out good. Anyways I just wanted to say I hope you guys enjoy this and I apologize for the prologue being short but next chapter will hopefully be much longer.

* * *

"So this is Casper High School" said a fourteen-year-old boy, as he looked up from his schedule, with the school's address included, and stared at the campus in front of him.

This young teenager had jet black hair, which was dark as night, and had very icy blue eyes. His name was Danny Fenton and he and his family had moved from the city to this town known as Amity Park. They had decided to move to Amity Park because of the rumors. His parents, who happen to be ghost hunters, had heard the news of Amity Park being infested with ghosts and they had immediately decide to pack up their bags. Danny was just an average boy and he never really cared for ghosts until the day of the 'accident'.

His parents had been working on a supposedly new ghost contraption that they liked to call a 'ghost portal'. They explained to him and his older sister, Jasmine, that it was a portal to the ghost realm, just like the name said. His parents had plugged it in, but were disappointed when their invention didn't work. Danny had thought it looked very cool and was curious as to how it worked. He had put on a jumpsuit and decided to look inside. That's when it happened. He had pushed a button on accident without looking, when suddenly a brilliant flash shone and he was filled with pain. The next thing he knew, he had woken up with ghost powers. Now he protected all the citizens of town from ghosts as the super-hero known as Danny Phantom. No one knew his true identity and he kept it a secret from everyone, including his parents and his sister.

"Well I guess this is it." said Danny, as he entered the school doors.

* * *

Reviews/Comments/Feedback or anything at all is welcomed! The next chapter is coming up soon so stay tuned! =]]

-DanSam4eva


	2. The New Kid

Hey DanSam4eva here! Well I apologize once again for not updating sooner. Reason is: My computer got a virus so now I can't update. Right now I am using a friend's computer to update this story, so I hope you all undertstand. I'll try to update this and my other story once a week, so please bear with me here. Anyways I apologize once again and I hope you enjoy this second chapter.

* * *

Danny looked down at his schedule. First period he had English with a teacher by the name of Lancer. He saw the classroom was just right up ahead and decided to might as well get it over with. The bell still hadn't rung, meaning class had yet to start, but he wanted to get to class early anyway and get a good seat. He slowly headed towards the classroom.

Meanwhile

A fourteen-year-old girl, with black raven hair and violet eyes, was walking down the halls looking very suspicious, as if she were hiding something. Just then the bell rang.

"Where have you been Sam?" a boy with brown hair and hazel eyes asked.

"Oh hey Robert, you startled me. I was just um going for a stroll is all" replied Sam.

She and Robert had been going out for a while now and things seemed to be getting serious.

"Well I think we should hurry up and get to Lancer's before the final bell rings. You know how he gets." Said Robert, as he intertwined his hand in hers and walked together to class.

As they entered the classroom, it was already crowded and noisy. Lancer didn't seem to have arrived yet. As Sam walked in, she noticed someone she hadn't seen before. A boy was sitting in her seat. A boy with beautiful, blue eyes and dark, black hair. She wondered who this new kid was. As if reading her thoughts, the new kid suddenly looked up and stared right at her, looking straight into her eyes. Sam felt her face heat up and quickly turned around.

"Looks like someone took your seat" whispered Robert.

"Yeah, but it's alright" replied Sam.

"Come on then, let's go look for another pair of seats."

They both eventually found two empty seats at the back of the classroom next to a window.

Just then the room fell into silence as a slightly overweight bald teacher walked into the classroom. Danny guessed this was Mr. Lancer.

"I apologize for being tardy to my own class today, but there was an inconvenience. It seems someone took all the frogs from the biology class and had the bright idea of setting them free!" Lancer said angrily.

Sam smiled at this, but her smile quickly disappeared when Lancer said, "Miss Manson, I would like to see you after class today."

"Oh just great!" murmured Sam.

Danny wondered who would set frogs free.

"Sam, why did you do it?" You always seem to get yourself in trouble!" Robert whispered in a hushed tone. Sam just ignored him.

"In other news, it seems we have a new student joining us at Casper High School. Please welcome Mr. Daniel Fenton." Mr. Lancer said.

Everyone unenthusiastically murmured, "Welcome."

"Yes welcome" Danny could I see you after class?" asked Mr. Lancer.

Danny just nodded his head.

"Alright, lets get started on today's lesson!" addressed Mr. Lancer to the class.

Forty minutes later, the bell rang, dismissing the class. Everyone zoomed out of the classroom. Danny quietly packed his back pack and slowly walked towards Mr. Lancer's desk. Sam, on the other hand, grabbed Robert's hand and tried to hide her face behind her binder, trying her best to rush out the classroom door unnoticed.

"Not so fast Miss Manson. Get back over here." Mr. Lancer demanded.

"Ugh!" groaned Sam.

"Well I guess I'll see you at lunch" whispered Robert to Sam, as he gave her a quick kiss on her forehead and walked away to his next class.

"Miss Manson, I'm disappointed in you. Why did you do it?"

Sam didn't reply.

"Well I guess I'm going to assign you a month's detention, Miss Manson."

"No, no wait! Isn't there anything else I could do?" asked Sam.

"Well considering that Danny's here… Daniel, do you know the school yet or anyone who could show you around?" asked Mr. Lancer.

"No sir" replied Danny.

"Miss Manson, I've got just the job for you!" smiled Mr. Lancer, "I would like for you to be Mr. Fenton's guide to this school."

* * *

So what did you guys think? Once again leave reviews/comments and any other feedback! Thanks -DanSam4eva

* * *


	3. Making Friends

Hey **DanSam4eva** here! Sorry about the delay! My computer still has a virus and once again I'm using a friend's computer to update the story. Anyway, New Chappie! Yay! Finally! Well here you go! Hope your holidays were great! I wish thee a HAPPY NEW YEAR! Cheers!

* * *

Finally the end of the day was near. Sam and Danny both started heading to their seventh period class, which happened to be Spanish. As they entered the classroom, Sam saw Robert already sitting down, waving his hands, motioning to her, with an empty seat next to him. Sam walked towards him.

"Hey," he said, "I saved you a seat."

"That's great, but where is Danny going to sit?" asked Sam.

"Oh I'm sorry," Robert sarcastically said, "I forgot. I didn't know I was supposed to save a seat for him too."

"Hmm, well then I guess Danny and I will go sit somewhere else. I'm sure there are other seats available." Sam said.

"Hold on a minute Sam," started Danny, "It's alright. I don't want to be a bother. I can go sit somewhere else. So don't stress over it. Just stay here with Robert, it's only natural since he is you boyfriend."

Danny slowly walked away to go look for an empty seat.

"What's your problem Robert?!?" said Sam angrily, turning to face him as soon as Danny was out of earshot.

"Nothing, Sam. How was I supposed to know you wanted me to save a seat for him? I'm not a mind reader you know." Robert said to Sam, as she turned away from him and looked at Danny, who was taking a seat a few feet away from her.

* * *

"Hey there! You must be the new kid I've been hearing about," said an African-American boy, who happened to be wearing glasses, a yellow long-sleeved shirt, and green pants.

"Yeah, I guess I am. By the way, my name is Danny, Danny Fenton."

"Pleased to meet you, Danny. My name is Tucker, Tucker Foley, but you can call me Tuck."

"Nice to meet you Tuck" Danny said with a smile.

Class soon began and for Danny, the lesson seemed to drag on and on. The bell finally rang announcing the end of the school day. Everyone quickly rushed out, ready for their plans for the night. Danny was glad his first day of school was finally over.

"Thank goodness! Today seemed like an eternity!" said a very exasperated Danny.

"You can say that again!" said Tucker "So do you wanna hang out or do you have other plans?" asked Tucker.

"Well…"said Danny undecidedly. He turned around to see if Sam was still in the classroom, but noticed the class was empty and there was no sign of Sam.

"Alright sound like fun." agreed Danny.

He didn't know why, but he felt disappointed that he wasn't able to spend more time with Sam.

"So, where are we gonna go?" asked Danny.

"Well I'm sort of hungry. Are you?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah I guess I am." said Danny, as he heard his stomach growl.

"Well then let's go to the Nasty Burger!"

'Umm that's a strange name for a food joint.' Danny thought to himself.

They both started walking towards the Nasty Burger. Upon arrival, Danny noticed Sam was also there. He smiled, not knowing exactly why. Then he saw Sam turn. She seemed to notice he was smiling at her, so she returned the smile. She turned away and Danny noticed she wasn't by herself. Sitting down with her was Robert and some of their other friends. They were sitting at a table towards the back of the restaurant.

Tucker noticed the direction in which Danny was staring at and said, "You know, if I were you, I would forget about her." Said Tucker.

"Huh? Oh…"

"Listen Danny, I consider you as my friend now and I'm only trying to look out for you. I wouldn't get too close to Samantha Manson if I were you. Her boyfriend Robert could cause you a lot of trouble, so stay away." advised Tucker. Danny didn't say anything as Tucker led them to a table. Soon their food arrived, but all Danny could do was stare at Sam the entire time. Sam on the other hand, never noticed Danny staring at her, but Robert did, and he didn't like it one bit. Soon Danny needed to use the bathroom so he got up and walked towards the bathroom. Not knowing, Danny was being followed into the bathroom. Once Danny was finished with his business, he started washing his hands. Suddenly, he felt someone grab him from behind by the shirt collar and was pushing him up against the wall.

"Listen Danny," whispered someone into his ear. It sounded a lot like Robert. "I don't really like you and I really don't like the way you have been staring at my girlfriend. So if you don't want any problems, I advise you to stay away from Sam. She doesn't belong to you! She belongs to me! You got that my _friend_?!?!"  
"Yeah, I got it," said a frightened Danny.

"Good," said Robert as he let go of Danny and exited the bathroom.

"Great, just the kind of friend I wanted to make," Danny murmured.

As he walked out of the bathroom, he noticed that Sam and Robert were already leaving the Nasty Burger.

"So I saw that Robert followed you into the bathroom… I warned you Danny!" Tucker said.

"Yeah he did and I guess you were right Tucker. Maybe it is a bad idea to be around Sam."

"So what exactly happened in there?" asked Tucker, nodding his head in the direction of the bathroom.

"Let's just say my _friend_ Robert gave me a warning. I'm pretty sure next time it won't be a nice talk between friends."

"Well buddy, I wish you luck," Tucker said.

* * *

Well as always, please leave comments/reviews and any feedback! Thanks

-**DanSam4eva**


End file.
